Miraculous Girls
by JoddersTheShort
Summary: When a gender bending akumatized villain gets released upon our two heros we can guess what happens... Adrien and Chat Noir get switched! The villain is still out there and to top it all off Marrinette doesn't have a clue that the hot new female student 'Adrianne' is really Adrien! Will their love surpass gender or will they just be friends? Read on to find out!
**A/N Hey guys, I haven't written fan-fiction in ages so bare with me here :3**

 **I do not own miraculous ladybug or any of the characters. I mean I wish I did but, alas, they are not mine. I do own gender bender though and I love my precious little cinnamon roll**

 **I'm afraid its just the set up for now and none of the fun stuff, but I am currently using this as procrastination from coursework that is due in tomorrow. Soooooo ... yeah :3**

 **Enojy!**

* * *

Somewhere in paris…

"Mama, I have something to tell you…" the young girl spoke with a quiver in her voice and her hands shaking with the news she had yet to share with her mother. She breathed in. "I wasn't meant to be a boy, and I have never felt like one. I am a girl" tears began streaming down her face as she finally looked up to her parent.

"George…" she whispered, her hands trembling as she herself began to cry. She stood abruptly "I need some air" she spoke bluntly and shortly strode out of the room as quickly as she could without wanting to break into a run.

The young girl slumped to the floor, her small body wracked with sobs and unaware of the black butterfly gently fluttering towards her.

"Gender bender, I can give you the power to let everyone understand how you've felt all you have to do is get me the miraculous"the deep ominous voice seemed to come from within her own head and it offered her all she wanted, the opportunity to make her mother understand and accept her for who she is. She gathered her courage and agreed to the terms. A black sludge wrapped around her body and disappeared as quickly as it came leaving behind a twisted form of the girl. She now wore a lolita style dress split directly down the center with one half pink and the other blue, her hair styled into pigtails and coloured similarly to her dress. She stood up proudly.

"Yes hawkmoth"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Paris…

Marrinette sat at a lunch table with her head nested in her arms against the table. The small bluenette mumbling to herself while her best friend chatted away next to her.

"Girl! When are you gonna ask that boy out?! You've been moping over him for waay too long now"

Her muffled voice came out from within her nest "Alya, I don't think I could ever do it. I can't even speak real words around him, I just make a fool out of myself..."

Alya let out a huge sigh and tried to peek at her friends face through the gaps between her arms "he might think it's cute" she sighed once more and looked up to see the person in question casually walking over. She started shaking Marinette's shoulders excitedly

"Don't look now, but mr perfect is walking this way" she giggled

Marrinette's head shot up like lightning had just struck her, and her eyes widened as they fell upon the golden haired boy sliding onto their table with the skinny DJ at his side. "Hi guys" he smiled

"A...adrien, how to see you … nice it is… I mean… it is to see you...nice how… uhh" Marrinette's inconsolable stuttering began as adrien just chuckled

He spoke with a voice as smooth as honey "I was wondering if we could go for a walk once you were done eating?"

At that point Alya stepped in before Marrinette could even start to stutter herself into saying no

"We would love to" she grinned at her blue-haired friend "In fact, we just finished" and with that, the brunette grabbed her friend's arm and yanked her to her feet, grinning like a hyena the whole time "shall we be off?"

Nino and Adrien looked at each other and before long the group headed off to the park outside the school.

* * *

The park…

The 4 teens approched the park, Alya and Nino were at the forefront having a loud debate over whether ladybug and chat noir were in love. Nino stood firm in his belief that there was nothing there at all and Alya switching between every theory on the subject she could think of. Eventually they came to the subject of unrequited love.

"I'm almost certain that at the very least Chat loves Ladybug!" the young reporter threw her hands up in exasperation, behind her a warm smile spread onto Adrien's face.

"Ah but Ladybug doesn't love the poor dude back. He'll always be a friend and partner to her" he countered. Adrien flinched at that remark, doing his best to keep a neutral expression.

'BOOM'

Screams echoed from across the city as Alya's eyes lit up "An akuma attack! Let's go see who is right" she smirked at Nino

Adrien stepped forward and began to speak in a rushed tone "Alya, I can't... I um... just remembered I have a photoshoot right now. I'm already so late!" and with that he dashed off

She turned towards Marinette "can I rely on you to help me uncover this romantic mystery?"

Marinette shook herself from the Adrien daze she had sunk into "huh? Whats happening now?"

Alya just chuckled "there's an akuma attack, coming?"

Marinette's eyes widened "sorry, ummm … I've got to … go home and do homework… yeah. I haven't done this afternoons homework" she chuckled nervously and ran towards the attack.

Alya turned to Nino "well looks like it's just you and me " she grabbed his arm and tugged him in the direction of the akuma, a light blush on both their cheeks that neither one noticed as they ran arm in arm.

* * *

Somewhere else…

"I am Gender Bender! No one understood me but now you all will!" the villain shouted at the top of her voice and begun to blast random people on the street with a beam of light coming from her hands. As the light hit them, they began to change. The men began to shrink slightly and their bodies became curvier as they became women. the women that were hit grew in height and lost the curves that many of them were proud of. The newly gendered people ran away, terrified of what would happen to them.

Ladybug jumped down into a nearby alley, where her feline companion was already waiting for her "well my lady, I must say your timing couldn't be more purr-fect" he smiled at his own joke while she just rolled her eyes

"Come on Chat, let's get this over and done with. I was enjoying a nice time out with friends" she sighed thinking back to the time she had just spent being within a meter of her green eyed adonis.

The two of them stepped out into view of the akuma and began running at full pelt towards their latest adversary.

* * *

 **A/N hello again my lovelies I hope you have enjoyed this almost prequel to the real fun stuff. I apologise for my bad English, despite being born here and living here I have never been overly great at the subject.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this. If you have any issues with anything I write, do not hesitate to tell me and will try my hardest to resolve the problems.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **JoddersTheShort**


End file.
